Electrical panel boxes are widely used to safely collect and control various electrical systems within a structure, such as a house. Electricity is routed to the structure via a power line that in the United States typically consists of two 110 volt load wires, a neutral wire, and a ground wire. These wires are systematically separated into specialized electrical connections, referred to as busses, which permit multiple connections to the primary wires. The load wires, sometimes referred to as hot wires or leads, receive special treatment in order to provide safety from overloading a particular circuit, by routing the multiple incoming lines through individual circuit breakers that are specifically designed to connect to one of the two hot busses, also known as breaker busses.
Since the panel boxes are dangerous, and do not require regular access for daily operation of a structure, they are typically located in a remote location of the structure, which are frequently poorly lit. Additionally, during a power failure, or the occurrence of a tripped breaker, the panel box location may not have power for standard illumination. An individual intending to service the panel box will typically carry a flashlight to assist in locating the panel box, and inspecting the panel box once found, at a time with standard illumination is not available. Instances where that individual does not have a flashlight, or who needs both hands to safely address the particular situation, frequently occur.
The field of addressing power outages and electrical failures approach the problems from a variety of directions. These solutions typically address safety in the common areas, to provide backup illumination, or indicators at or near the panel box, to assist in identifying the cause of the outage. A number of examples follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,073 issued to Vila Masot on Nov. 10, 1987, discloses an alarm system used in conjunction with a circuit breaker panel box for indicating the presence of an overload condition, having at least one sensor in proximity with the circuit breaker box but is not physically connected thereto where this sensor senses various parameters which are inherent in an overload condition or which are produced by various circuitry connected to the circuit breaker which are enabled during an overload condition. This alarm system is set by closing the door of the circuit breaker panel box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,345 issued to Ross Proctor and Emilio Ruiz on Jul. 31, 1990, discloses a circuit breaker signal for use with a circuit breaker having a switch lever assembly. An LED associated with each respective circuit breaker is mounted in a housing, and a switch extending from the housing comes in contact with the switch lever assembly when the circuit breaker has been activated, and in turn activates the associated LED.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,232 issued to Clifford Thoren Buckmaster on Apr. 4, 2000, discloses an apparatus designed for wall mounting in order to provide general emergency and night lighting upon detection of the failure of the line power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,522 issued to Donald J. Weis on Sep. 9, 2003, discloses an electrical panel cover and signage apparatus for protecting an electrical panel and indicating government installation codes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,616,096 issued to Fred Sorensen on Nov. 10, 2009, discloses a movable reference guide mounted to slide over a circuit breaker reference chart on the door of a circuit breaker box to visually mark individual circuit breaker labels on the chart, and indicator lights associated with each of the circuit breakers on the breaker panel opposite the door, the indicator lights responsive to the position of the guide on the reference chart to light up when their corresponding labels are marked by the guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,843,358 issued to Andrew J. Sebescak on Nov. 30, 2010, discloses a power failure alarm for use in sounding a warning in the occasion of a power failure, with built in electrical connectors, and a temporary source of light. The device is housed in a molded plastic enclosure in a rectangular shape and includes an emergency light, night-light, flashlight, and power failure alarm. All unit functions are completely automatic once the unit has been plugged into a standard voltage receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,888,821 issued to Michael O. and Jeffrey D. Flegel, and Neil A. Czarnecki on Feb. 15, 2011, discloses an electrical distribution system is designed to automatically connect a dedicated group of circuits, which are normally powered by a primary power source, to an auxiliary power source upon detection that there has been a disruption or failure in the primary power source.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2010-0327766 filed by Michael V. Recker and David B. Levine, and published on Dec. 30, 2010, discloses systems and methods that provide for power outage lighting management within an environment comprising a power outage detection device adapted to detect a power outage condition and to wirelessly transmit power outage indication data to a plurality of lighting systems within the environment, where at least one of the plurality of lighting systems include an LED light source that is powered by an internal power source.
None of these systems include a light source with a battery power source that would be easily installable into the panel box, so that the light would always be available inside the panel cover and breaker box, even at a time of power interruption. It would be a useful addition to the field of art to have a system that includes a light, and a power supply, where the light is positionable internal to the panel box cover, with a switch that activates the light when the panel box cover door is opened to provide illumination for assessing the status of the breaker switches. It would additionally be useful to provide a light internal to the breaker box, behind the panel cover, with a switch that activates the light when the panel cover is removed, as by a technician to access the wiring and breakers within the breaker box.